Warcraft: The temple of light
by Dire Wolf Darcian
Summary: Duskwood, a place with great darkness and danger. Once a beautiful part of Elwynn forest, it has fallen to a dark fog that has cursed the land. Many believed the land to be lost till a group of heroes discovered a temple with the purest power of The Light. This may be the last hope to lifting the darkness from the land at last.
1. Chapter 1

"Because I am your older brother and I will always protect you." That was the promise Darcian made to his little brother, Adam. To always keep him safe now that their parents have passed away. Now he stands at his brother's grave lost deep in his thoughts.

It has been a year since his brother's death, but the pain in his chest felt as fresh as it did that tragic night. If only he had made it home faster Adam would still be alive and he, himself, would still be human instead of the beast he is now: a worgen.

Darcian's thoughts were interrupted when he heard foot step approaching him from behind. He turned to see it was Sister Krystia standing a short distance behind him.

She was young, beautiful woman who's appearance conflicted with the environment around her. She wore a pure white robe that contrasted with the darkness of the woods. Her long brown hair and eyes reminded him of Duskwood during the fall season before it fell to darkness.

"I do not wish to be disturbed Sister Krystia." Darcian said as he turned back to the grave."

"I would not bother you at such a private time if it wasn't important," she replied with a soft voice. "A group of undead approaches the camp. Many of our men are out on errands. We would like for you to take care of them."

"Where from?"

"The south."

He stood there for a brief moment taking one last look at the tombstone. Then, he turned around and walked passed her.

"I'm about to start light service shortly," she said after him. "It could help you greatly if you attend."

Darcian stopped, but did not turn to face her. "The light has left this place years ago, Sister. You're just wasting your time." With that, he continued to walk.

Though he hated the creature that he had become, he couldn't help but notice the significant enhancements to his being. His hearing has become much keener as he could hear Sister Krystia singing in the cathedral in Raven Hill. Her voice was so pure and angelic that it gave him a sense of peace. It tempted him, each time he listens to it, to attend her sessions, but he could not believe in the lights return. That belief had cost him dearly.

Halfway through the song he spotted the undead approach to the camp. He sighed in annoyance for no longer being able to enjoy her singing. He drew his sword and shield and charged at the group.

There were about two dozen undead. The numbers did not matter to him. With each swing of his sword he cut them down. With his shield he blocked all of their attacks. One after another their bodies fell at his feet till none was left standing. He examined the field of bodies to make sure none of them were still moving. After confirming they were all dead, he began to sheath his weapons when he heard a voice in the distance.

"With a group that large, I expected a few of them to inflict a couple of injuries. For you to remain unharmed, you know your way with the sword."

Darcian turned towards the voice. In the distance stood a tauren with fur and armor so black he almost melded into the darkness. His eyes, however, glowed a blue light that made it easier locate. He was a death knight.

Darcian raised his weapons. "What is a tauren doing here?!" He demanded. Races of the horde rarely come to Duskwood, but when they do it was to usually pass through to the Swamp of Sorrow. That was located to the west of Duskwood while Raven hill was to the far-east.

"I'm here because I have business with you," The tauren answered.

"With me? What business do you have with me?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

The tauren drew his battle axe. "Depends on whether you're still alive in the next five minutes." With that said, the tauren began to make his way towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

The flash of steel sparked in the air as their weapons clashed. The tauren was physically stronger, but Darcian was more agile. He dodged and blocked the tauren's attacks while his were scratching at the tauren's armor and hitting with more precision. Noticing this, the tauren pushed him away to summon an undead minion to assist him.

With the battle now 2-on-1, Darcian had to switch to defense. The minion's was nothing but a distraction He could easily kill it if he found an opening.

"Is blocking all you can do worgen?" the tauren taunted.

Darcian growled and pushed the minion away. He took a swing at the tauren's throat. His attack was evaded and the tauren elbowed him in the face. Darcian stumbled back a bit and cursed at himself for falling for the taunt.

The tauren extended an arm and cast a Death Grip that enwrapped itself around Darcian. It yanked him off his feet towards the tauren whom kicked him in the center of his chest. Darcian fell on his back with a loud thud. The tauren rose his axe above his head then brought it down with great force. Darcian rose his shield up tilting it to the side. The axe hit the shield and slide down striking the ground next to Darcian. He then kicked the tauren in the stomach pushing him away as he stood back on his feet.

"Clever," The taruen complimented. "You couldn't stop the force of my attack head on, so you redirected it with by tilting your shield. But what actually saved you was your armor. My kicked should've knocked the air out of your lungs not giving you time to react with the next attack."

"I'll make sure to thank the blacksmith by giving him a tauren fur coat."

Just then Darcian heard a shriek from behind him. It was the undead minion attempting to ambush him. The conversation just now was the tauren's attempt to distract him from the minion. However, Darcian was an experience fighter. Ever vigilant he never lost track of the minion. With a quick spin, he cut the minion down and refaced the Tauren. The fight was now back to one-on-one.

The tauren still had one last use of the minion. He rose his hand at the minion's corps causing it to shake violently at Darcian's feet. It then exploded like a bomb blowing debris in every direction. The area was covered in green smoke so the tauren could not see where Darcian's body was. When no movements was seen, he believed Darcian was dead. However, he was soon proved wrong when Darcian leaped out of the smoke and fell towards him. The taurened rose his axe to block the attack, but the force of the collision loosened his grip on his weapon. Darcian took the chance to disarm hi and throw the weapon a good distance away. Then, he slashed at the tauren's chest cutting through the armor. The tauren backed away holding his chest as his blood began to slowly spill from it. The wound was deep, but not life threatening.

Now it was the tauren's turn to be on the defensive. With no weapon he could only avoid getting his in vital areas, but Darcian was leaving cut marks over his body. Darcian pressed on the attack, but then his swing began to get sluggish. His vision started to get blurry and he felt nauseas.

He didn't escape the explosion unscathed, his arm and the corner of his head were dripping blood, but the injuries shouldn't be effecting him like this. Then he remember the green gas that came from the explosion. It must have been disease infected and he breathed some of it in.

The tauren took this chance to get his distance to summon another minion. Instead of it being an undead, this time it was a gargoyle. The gargoyle quickly took to the sky and shot a green energy blast at Darcian. Darcian's sluggish body prevented him from avoiding the attack and was hit directly. The tauren made for his axe as the gargoyle hit Darcian with another blast forcing him to his knees. Darcian took a deep breath and shook. He'll have to work thought the sickness if he wants to survive this encounter. The gargoyle fired another blast. Darcian quickly stood to his feet and bashed the blast with his shield sending it right back at the creature. It hit the gargoyle knocking it out of the air. Darcian leaped on it crushing its chest when he landed. He turned towards the tauren who just now regained his axe. The tauren cast another Death Grip but Darcian had anticipated that. He allowed it to enwrap him like before, but this time he dug his feet deep into the ground preventing the tauren from pulling him more than a couple of inches. He then took a hold of the energy whip that connect the two and with all his might pulled the tauren off his feet to him. Darcian shield bashed the tauren to the ground. The blow left the tauren groggy, but Darcian grabbed a hold of his neck to pin him there for good measures. He rose his sword up and brought it down towards the tauren's head, but before the final blow was struck the tauren disappeared.

Darcian looked at the ground dumb founded when he heard a new voice behind him.

"I warned you from challenging him directly, Thaine. If I had arrived even a second latter, you would've been dead."

Darcian turned towards the voice. There stood an undead. His red and blue robe revealed him to be a mage. Next to him was the tauren sitting up on the ground. He must have teleported the tauren away when Darcian was about to finish him.

Though Darcian recovered from the sickness, he was still tired from his fight. If the undead mage joins the fight, Darcian would be at a major disadvantage.

As thought reading his mind, the mage raised his hand in a passive position. "Relax, I did not come here to fight."

"All actions to the contrary."

"His actions not mine" the undead said referring to the tauren. "He wanted to test your skills despite me warning him not to. I know just how strong you are Darcian."

Darcian's eyes widen in surprise. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"I know more than just your name. I know you were once a part of The Night Watch in Darkshire; held as one of its greatest defenders I know you single handedly slew an entire worgen pack when they killed your little brother."

Darcian rage quickly flared up at the mention of his brother's death. "Who are you?!" he demanded not hiding the anger in his voice.

"My name is Alex Ellis," he answered. "I am-was a Darkshire citizen until my death at your hands"

Darcian was confused for a moment. The only group of humans he ever killed was from the Brotherhood when they took refuge at a camp near Darkshire. If the undead statement was true, then the only time he could've killed him was when he was a feral worgen.

"Is it revenge you're after?"

"No," Alex replied. "I'm after redemption."


End file.
